The Boy Who Lived? Year 1
by Strumwulf
Summary: Harry is on his way to Hogwarts. What challenges will he face, will anyone find out her secret? AU
1. Chapter 1 Leaving for Hogwarts

The Boy Who Lived? Year 1

Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling. Ranma is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. All characters are used with the greatest respect.

Harry, Ranma and Akane stood between platforms 9 and 10 at King's Cross Station looking around.

"Meddling Old Goat couldn't be bothered to tell us how to find Platform 9 ¾." Ranma grumbled. "Harry, Akane, you see anything?"

"That family over there looks like they're up to something, and I'm sensing something overthere too." Harry replied pointing to a family of redheads.

"Ah, good eyes, deshi. Let's go say hi. Coming Akane." Ranma said.

"Always, baka," Akane said affectionately.

Ranma, Akane, and Harry quickly made their way over to the family of redheads.

"Excuse me, Ma'am, are your children going to Hogwarts?" Akane asked the mother.

"Why, yes. I'm sending four of them this year. Oh excuse my manners. I'm Molly Weasley." Molly said as she pointed out each of her children. "Is your boy going?"

"Yes, Harry is starting this year. I'm Akane Tendo, this is my cousin Ranma." Akane answered.

"Nice to meet you. These are my children. Percy, he's a prefect this year. Harry, dear, if you have any problems at school, just ask & he will help you out. My twins, Fred and George, be careful with anything they give. They are quite the jokers."

"Mum, you ruined the surprise." Whined the twins. "Nice to meet you, Harry, ladies. We'll drop by to see you on the train later, Harry." Then the twins pushed their luggage cart through the barrier, with Percy following behind them.

"Those boys not a responsible bone in their bodies. I worry so about them. Anyways this is my youngest boy, Ron. He's starting this year also, Harry." Molly introduced.

"Hey, maybe will be housemates." Ron said as he presented his hand.

"Maybe, if we don't, lets hangout sometime, anyway." Harry replied, shaking Ron's hand.

"Sure thing, l better get on through to the train. Fred and George say that all the good compartments get snagged early, so I want to go get a good seat." Ron said, as he moved towards the barrier.

"Well, I'll see on the train then." Harry replied.

"And who are you, little girl?" Ranma asked as she crouched down next to Ginny.

"I'm Ginny, ma'am. You're real pretty. Can I look like you when I grow up?" Ginny asked shyly.

" Well, I don't know about you looking like me, but I'm sure you'll be quite beautiful yourself, once you finish growing." Ranma said as she ruffled Ginny's hair. "Are you also going to Hogwarts?"

"No," Ginny pouted. "I'm only 10, so I can't go yet. I'm going to be so bored this year without Ron around. It's just going to be me, Mum and Dad until Christmas."

"Tell you what, Ginny. If your mother agrees, why don't I come visit you. Then you can show me around the magical world, and I'll show you around the non-magical. Us redheads have to stick together." Ranma said as she stood back up.

"I see no reason why not. Send me an owl and we'll arrange everything." Molly said.

"Thank you, Molly. We'll have to talk more later." Akane answered. "We better get on through the barrier so Harry can get on the train."

As Ranma, Harry and Akane stepped through the barrier followed by Molly and Ginny, they were greeted by an explosion of color and noise as they saw the Hogwarts Express and the numerous students and families all saying hello and goodbye.

Suddenly, a familiar but unexpected voice cut through the din as Hermoine attached herself to Harry.

"Ranma-sensei, Harry. I thought I wouldn't see you again until the Christmas break. You're going to Hogwarts also, Harry. That's great, I thought I would be all alone this year. I would have missed you terribly. So, what house do you think you'll be in? Have you finished reading your course books yet? Do you think we'll have any problems with the classes or professors? Oh, I hope not, I want to make a good impression. When are we going to spar again, Harry?" Hermoine babbled.

"Slow down a sec, 'Moine. I can't answer your questions, if you don't give me a chance to." Harry interjected as he hugged Hermoine. "In order, Yes; I don't know; no; probably not, but we'll find out there; you'll make a good impression on the teachers, if they are any good; and as as we find a spot to practice."

"Hello, Hermoine. When I heard you were going to a private boarding school, I was worried that Harry would end up getting sloppy without you to watch over him. You have your weights?" Ranma asked.

"Yes, Sensei. How are you doing, Akane-sensei?" Hermoine asked.

"I'm doing well, Hermoine. I'm glad that Harry won't be alone at Hogwarts. Now, you two watch out for each other, work hard at your classes, and remember to have fun. Oh, before I forget, Kasumi made these for the two of you." Akane said as she handed a bento to Harry and Hermoine.

"Thank you, Akane-sensei. Tell Kasumi thanks as well. Let Nabiki know we said hi." The kids said together.

"Now get on the train, you two." Ranma said. "Let us know how everything is."

Harry hugged Ranma, then Akane before grabbing Hermoine's hand with one hand and her trunk with her other and headed onto the train.

"Bye, everyone, we'll write soon." Hermoine shouted as she was dragged by Hermoine.


	2. Chapter 2 First Night

Hermoine woke up as she felt somebody drop onto her bed. Cracking an eye open to check who would bother at this time of night, she saw the worried face of her best friend.

"What's wrong, Harry." Hermoine asked sleeply.

"Bad dream and Ron's rat is looking at me strangely." Harry replied.

Do you think it s cursed like Ranma-san and Ryouga-san, or it s someone how can change like you?

Not sure, maybe the professors can check?

Of course, Harry. Professor McGonagall should be able to help, after practice. Now curl-up, you know I can t sleep when you sprawl out.

K, Moine, Harry said as she curled into a ball. Hermoine turned over and wrapped her self around her friend. With a flick of her wand, the pair was covered by the sheets and comforter, and seconds later, both were sound asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 The Duel

Great Hall, (One week after finding Fluffy)

Harry walked up to Draco as he sat down for breakfast and handed him an ornate sealed letter.

"What's this, Potter, finally admitting I'm your better?" Draco drawled.

"No, Malfoy. It's a formal challenge. The details are inside. Don't worry, I already took care of the formalities, so your parents should be getting their copy this morning as well." Harry answered.

"My parents!" Draco squeaked. "There's no reason to involve them."

"Of course there is. I couldn't face you in a duel without permission from the Head of your Family. Perhaps, you'll show up this time." Harry said off-handly as he walked away. 


End file.
